Aroma can be described with the concept to stimulate saliva production, which is especially important for people with reduced saliva production. Aroma can be added to such things like food or sprays, but to take up the aroma the food must be eaten by the user which is not always the optimal solution. The sprays aroma is spread freely in all directions and dosing method is therefore inefficient.
One purpose of the invention is to provide a measuring device capable of efficiently dispensing aromas.
These and other purposes are achieved by a dosing-device according to the characteristic elements of the independent claims.